


The Ravenclaw and the Hufflepuff

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Alec has had a not so secret crush on Magnus since his first year at Hogwarts. He does what he can to ignore his feelings and focus on his schoolwork, but his struggle with Potions leads him to ask Magnus for help.





	

“And yet another block from the stunning Alec Lightwood! He’s one hell of a keeper, am I right?”

 

Alec couldn’t help the blush that spread across his face. Compliments during Quidditch matches had become a regular thing since Magnus became commentator during his fifth year. Magnus was now in his seventh year and final year, Alec a year behind him.

 

“The quaffle is intercepted by Lewis who tosses it to Isabelle Lightwood. The Ravenclaw chasers race down the pitch towards the Hufflepuff side. Izzy throws the quaffle, but is not quick enough! It looks like not even his sister is going to score today!”

 

Isabelle stayed behind for a moment to stick her tongue out at Alec who just laughed. He hovered near the goal post and watched as Hufflepuff intercepted the quaffle and scored another goal.

 

“Hufflepuff is still in the lead with forty-zero, and it looks like the seekers have spotted the golden snitch!”

 

It took less than two minutes for the Ravenclaw seeker to catch the golden snitch just as Hufflepuff scored another goal. The whistle was blown and though Hufflepuff had been in the lead all game, Ravenclaw won by one hundred points.

 

He got off his broom and shook hands with the other team, giving his sister a hug when he reached her. “You did great, Izzy.”

 

“I didn’t even make a goal today.”

 

“Oh there were a few times where you almost made it passed me, I’m just quicker,” He said with a laugh.

 

Isabelle rolled her eyes. “So, were you listening to Magnus?”

 

“Oh no. No, no, no. We are not having this conversation.”

 

“But why not? He thinks you’re hot, you think he’s hot. How long are you going to ignore him?”

 

“I have never said he was hot.”

 

“You may have never said it, but I’m sure that you’ve thought it.”

 

“I’ll see you at dinner, Izzy,” Alec said, walking into the Hufflepuff changing room.  
\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Hey sexy,” Magnus said, sliding into the empty seat next to Alec.

 

Alec looked up from his dessert and blinked a couple of times. “Uh, this isn’t the Ravenclaw table.”

 

Magnus chuckled. “I’m aware. I just wanted to congratulate you on today’s game. You were amazing.”

 

“We lost.”

 

Magnus shrugged. “So? You didn’t let a single person score a goal. Your team may have lost, but you were pretty impressive.”

 

Alec felt himself blush and looked down. “Thank you.”

 

Magnus chuckled again. “You’re so cute when you blush. Anyways, how would you like to come with me to Hogsmeade next weekend? It seems that everyone is bailing on me.”

 

“You want to go to Hogsmeade with me? Why?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I want to go with you?” He smiled and grabbed a pumpkin pastry off the table as he stood up. “You don’t have to say anything yet, just maybe think about it?” Alec couldn’t do anything but nod. “Great! I’ll see you later, Alexander.”

 

Isabelle immediately sat down next to him. “Did I just hear Magnus ask you out? You’re going right? Please tell me you’re going.”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Oh don’t give me that. You like him, I know you like him, what’s holding you back?”

 

Alec took sip of his pumpkin juice, watching Magnus who was laughing at something Lydia said. “I’m a Lightwood,” He replied. “I have an essay I need to finish. I'll see you tomorrow.”

 

Isabelle frowned but said nothing as Alec got up and left the Great Hall.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Alec gave a frustrated sigh as he read through the instructions once more. According to his book, his potion should be a blueish color, not a horrid green. He glanced over at Lydia’s and gave another sigh.

 

“You know it’s okay to ask for help,” Lydia said.

 

“I just don’t know what I did wrong! I can’t fail Potions, Lydia. I need this class if I want to go into Auror training.”

 

“You know Magnus is a natural at Potions, and the best in his class. Actually, I think he’s the best in the school.”

 

Alec gave her a look. “No.”

 

Lydia rolled her eyes, and stood in front of his cauldron. “You’re very stubborn, you know that? Lucky for you, I can save this. It won’t be perfect, but it will be passable.”

 

“Thank you, Lydia. I really appreciate it.”

 

“I know you do,” Lydia said, pouring more stuff into Alec’s cauldron and stirring it, turning it into more of a greenish-blue. “I still think asking Magnus to help tutor you would be a great idea.”

 

“Why does everyone trying to get me together with Magnus!” Alec said, throwing his hands up in the air. “It’s not going to happen!”

 

“Funny, I don't remember saying anything about getting the two of you together,” Lydia smirked. “At least consider it. For me?”

 

Alec sighed. “Fine.”

 

After class, Alec made his way to the library with Jace. “You’re in a happy mood. What’s up?”

 

“It hasn’t been officially announced, but next year I will be the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team!”

 

“Oh wow! Jace, that’s awesome!” Alec said, giving Jace a high five.

 

“I know, and I’m pretty excited. A captain! Next year is going to be amazing!”

 

“You’re going to be a great captain, I’m sure-“ Alec stopped in his tracks. Across the library, Magnus sat with Camille who was practically in his lap.

 

Jace followed his gaze. “Alec, you can’t get upset, you’ve shot down all of his advances.”

 

Alec looked away and found an emtpy table. “I’m not upset.”

 

“And I’m a house elf,” Jace mumbled, earning a glare from Alec as he sat across from him. “Do you think you could look over my Charms essay while we’re here?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Thanks, buddy.”

 

They sat in silence for a while, Jace working on an essay for Transfiguration while Alec looked over his Charms one. He was writing a note in the margin when they heard a crash from the other side of the room. They looked up to see most of Magnus’ things on the ground and Camille with her wand drawn on Magnus.

 

Alec jumped up and ran over. “Camille! Walk away. Now.”

 

Camille glared at Alec and after a moment put her wand away, turning back to Magnus. “This isn’t over, Magnus.” She grabbed her bag and stormed out of the library. Magnus watched her leave before kneeling down to gather his things off the ground.

 

Alec knelt down to help. “Are you okay?”

 

Magnus nodded, accepting the books from Alec. “I am. Thank you, Alec.” He placed his things back into his schoolbag and stood up. “She won’t have used magic on me, but thank you. I really appreciate it.”

 

“Why she was so mad?”

 

Magnus was quiet for a moment. “I don't want to burden with you with my problems. I should get back to my dorm. Thank you."

 

“Would you like some company?”

 

Magnus looked surprised. After a moment, he nodded. “I would like that.”

 

Alec pointed over his shoulder, his heart beating a little faster. He don’t know what made him say that, but he couldn’t back out now. “Let me get my things.”

 

When he walked back over to Jace, the Gryffindor was smiling and giving him a thumbs up. “Good luck.”

 

Alec chucked a crumpled up piece of parchment at Jace. “I’ll talk to you at dinner.”

 

“Okay, but I want details.”

 

“My God, you are just as bad as Izzy,” Alec groaned as he walked away.

 

It was a silent walk. Alec kept glancing over at Magnus who seemed to be lost in thought. As they reached the staircase that lead up to the Ravenclaw tower Alec stopped Magnus by placing a hand on his arm. “Are you sure you’re okay, Magnus?”

 

Magnus nodded, then shook his head. “No, but in time I will be.”

 

“Okay, but if you ever needed someone to talk to, I would listen.”

 

Magnus leaned against the banister and looked up at Alec thoughtfully. After a moment he spoke. “I’ve known Camille since we were children, and for a very long time, I thought I was in love with her. Unfortunately, it has taken me several years realize that I deserve better.” He sighed and looked down at the floor. “It just hurts to cut someone out of your life, no matter how toxic that person is.”

 

“I’m sorry, Magnus.”

 

“Don’t be. My only regret is that it took so long to happen, and that it wasn’t in a more private setting.” Magnus started towards the stairs before stopping. “I believe this is where we part. Thank you for walking with me, Alexander, and for taking the time to listen. I really appreciate it.”

 

“You’re welcome. Oh, uh, Magnus?”

 

“Yes, Alexander?”

 

“Lydia said that you were the best in Potions and I-I was wondering if-if-”

 

Magnus’ face immediately brightened. “And you were wondering if I would tutor you?” Alec nodded. “I would love too. How does tomorrow sound? I have a free period in the afternoon if you wanted to do it then. I'll be in Professor Fell's office."

 

“That sounds great. Thank you, Magnus.”

 

Magnus smiled. “You’re welcome. Goodbye, Alexander.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

Alec was nervous as he made his way to Professor Fell's office where Magnus said to meet. Yesterday was the first time he and Magnus were ever actually alone together, and that was only for a few minutes. Now he would be spending a whole hour with the Ravenclaw.

 

Alec hesitated before knocking on the door and walking inside. Magnus was already there, leaning over a cauldron and laughing at something Ragnor said. The two men turned towards him as he closed the door.

 

"Alexander, you're here!"

 

“Magnus, Professor Fell,” Alec greeted.

 

Ragnor smiled at Alec before turning towards Magnus. “Well, I should leave you two to it then. Do try not to destroy my office again, Magnus.”

 

“That was one time!”

 

“I’ll see you in class, Alec,” Ragnor said, before leaning in close and whispering, “Keep an eye on him, will you?”

 

“Ragnor, what are you saying to him?”

 

“Nothing, Magnus. Have fun you two.”

 

Ragnor left them and Alec stood there awkwardly for a moment, just looking around the office. There were bookshelves full of different books and jars. On a table where Magnus stood were four potions already brewing. He walked closer. “Professor Fell lets you use his office without him in here?”

 

“Ragnor is one of my oldest friends,” Magnus replied. “He took me in when I was orphaned during the war, so there is a lot of trust between us.”

 

“I didn’t know you were adopted.”

 

“It is not something I normally talk about,” Magnus said, setting up a new cauldron. “but I am grateful for his decision every day. I don’t know where I would be right now if I didn’t have Ragnor.” Magnus turned towards Alec and smiled. “So, shall we begin?”

 

Alec nodded and set his bag aside. “What are we making today?”

 

“I was thinking about starting with something easy and working our way up.”

 

“If that’s what you think is best.”

 

“Great!” Magnus said, flipping through the book on the table. “Wit-sharpening Potion.”

 

“This is easy?”

 

“A fourth year potion is much simpler than a sixth year, darling,” Magnus said. Alec blushed at being called, ‘darling.’ “I’m going to walk you through this, Alec, you won't be alone."

 

“Okay,” Alec said, reading through the instructions. “So, the first thing we need is ginger root?”

 

Magnus nodded. “and how much do we add?”

 

“Enough to turn it lime green,” Alec replied. Magnus threw some in the cauldron. He watched as the potion slowly began to turn colors as Magnus stirred it. “We’re going to need more, won’t we?” He asked as he looked down at the greenish-blue mix.

 

“Correct,” Magnus said, handing some more ginger root to Alec who slowly added it in as Magnus stirred. “What is the next step, Alexander?”

 

“It says mix in armadillo bile until it’s blue again,” Alec replied, grabbing the small vial with the substance he needed.

 

Seven minutes later, Magnus turned the heat down on the potion a bit to let it simmer. “I need to check on some of my other ones. We need to let this simmer for ten minutes and then we’ll add more ginger root."

 

Alec watched Magnus for a minute before his curiosity got the better of him and he walked over to one of the other potions. There was a book opened next to it. “Did you make this?”

 

“All the potions you see right now are mine.”

 

“But I heard Wolfsbane potion is supposed to be very difficult to make.”

 

“They don’t call me the best in my class for nothing,” Magnus said, walking over to Alec. “I’ve been helping Ragnor making Wolfsbane for the werewolf students, and Professor Garroway.”

 

“This is really amazing, Magnus.”

 

He could have sworn he saw Magnus blush before the Ravenclaw was turning back to the potion they were brewing together. “Well, I think it’s time to add the last part of the potion.”

 

When they finished, the potion was a dark orange. Magnus gave it a couple of more stirs before pouring some into a vial and capping it, handing it over to Alec. “Since you helped me, I think it’s only fair that you get to keep some for yourself.”

 

Alec smiled. “Thank you, Magnus.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Magnus said. “And tomorrow, if you feel up to it, you can try to brew this yourself.”

 

Alec nodded. “Okay.” He put the vial into his bag and stood there awkwardly for a moment. “Well, that took less time than I thought it would.”

 

“You can stay if you want,” Magnus said, pouring the potion they made into bigger vials.

 

“Won’t I get in the way?”

 

“Of course not, Alexander,” Magnus said with a soft smile.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Alec spent the next two weeks with Magnus in Ragnor's office, the two of them brewing up different potions. They were putting the finishing touches on a Calming Draught that Magnus had started a little before Alec arrived.

 

"And here's some for you," Magnus said, pouring some in a vial before handing it over to Alec. "This should come in handy around exam time."

 

"Thank you, Magnus," Alec said, accepting the potion. "And thank you again for helping me. Classes haven't been as hard."

 

"It's been my pleasure, Alexander. I've actually thought about coming back here once I graduated. I want to teach Potions, or maybe even Defense Against the Dark Arts."

 

"I think you would make a fantastic teacher someday, Magnus."

 

Magnus smiled. "What about you? What do you want to do once you graduate?"

 

"My parents always wanted me to follow a career in the Ministry like them." Alec went quiet for a moment, fidgeting with the clasp on his robe. "After-after I learned about their involvement in the last war, I decided that I wanted to be an Auror, which is why I continued my Potions studies. But I can't get into training without a passing grade."

 

"An Auror? That is a dangerous line of work."

 

"I know, but I want to make the world a better place, for everyone."

 

"That's really admirable. I'm sure you will make a great Auror one day, Alexander."

 

If I pass Potions."

 

"When you pass Potions. You said it yourself, it has gotten easier for you." Magnus finished bottling the rest of the potion and set it on a shelf. "Now I believe dinner is starting soon and I was focused on an essay earlier that I forgot to eat lunch. Shall we?"

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Fancy meeting you here, darling” Magnus said, sliding into the seat across from Alec. “Where are your siblings?”

 

Alec looked up at him and blushed. “Hey, Magnus. Izzy is with Clary, and Jace went to get us butterbeers but hasn’t returned yet.”

 

“Well, this place is quite packed today,” Magnus said, sliding his mug across the table. “Here have some of mine.”

 

Alec blushed harder. “I uh-I’m okay. I’m sure he’ll be back soon.”

 

“I never end up finishing it anyways, so it’s really no problem if you want some.”

 

Alec hesitated for a moment before taking a sip. “I have been craving one of these for a few days now. Thank you.”

 

“Of course, Alexander.”

 

“So, where are your friends at?”

 

Magnus shrugged. “Busy, but that’s okay, that just means that I can get some Christmas shopping done early. I haven’t seen you this past week, how has Potions been?”

 

“I've been so busy with homework, I'm so sorry, Magnus."

 

“I’ve been there, Alec, I understand,” Magnus replied with a smile. “But you’ve been doing okay?”

 

Alec nodded. “Yeah, it’s gotten so much easier to understand. I mean, I still have to ask Lydia for help, but it’s getting better.”

 

“There’s no shame in asking for help. I’m glad everything’s going well.”

 

“Yeah, but I’ve missed spending time with you,” Alec said, his heart skipped a beat when he saw Magnus smile.

 

“I’ve missed it too.”

 

“Am I interrupting something?”

 

The two of them looked up to see Jace standing there with two butterbeers and a giant grin on his face. Alec looked away. “We-we were just talking.”

 

“Oh sure, perhaps I can take these somewhere else and let you finish ‘talking?’”

 

“You can stay,” Magnus said. “Actually, I was going to ask if you and your brother would like to go to Honeydukes with me?”

 

“You know what? I just saw Simon walk in and I need to ask him some questions for my Muggles Studies essay,” Jace said. “So I’m going to take these over there and you two can go?”

 

Alec glared at Jace, but the Gryffindor was already walking away. He took a sip of the butterbeer and looked at Magnus. “Should we get this to go?”

 

He shivered as they walked outside and wrapped his cloak tighter around him. He was glad that they wouldn’t be outside for very long. In his haste to get inside, Alec didn’t see what was hanging above the doorway until Magnus gently grabbed his arm. Magnus pointed above Alec and the Hufflepuff looked up, he could feel his face heat up when he realized that he was standing right under mistletoe.

 

"Looks like someone decided to decorate early," Magnus said with a small laugh.

 

Alec just nodded, not taking his eyes off the plant. He didn't notice Magnus had moved until he felt the soft press of lips against his cheek. His eyes widened and he touched his cheek as he looked down at Magnus. The Ravenclaw was nervously playing with his rings and looking at him with an unreadable expression. His heart beat wildly in his chest, his mind racing. He knew he should say something, but every time he opened his mouth nothing came out.

 

Someone pushed passed Alec to get inside, and he finally looked away from Magnus. "I-I need to go."

 

Alec took off, paying no attention to where he was going. He just kept walking and walking until Hogsmeade was no longer in sight. He let out a shaky breath and leaned against a tree, slowly sliding down to the ground. He touched the spot Magnus had kissed him, a million thoughts running through his head, and a nagging voice telling him that he shouldn’t have run.

 

Isabelle found him still sitting there several minutes later. When he didn’t respond after she called his name, she knelt down in the snow and cupped his face, making him look up. She frowned and gently wiped away the tears that had rolled down his cheeks.

 

"How did you find me?"

 

“I followed you. Are you okay?”

 

Alec shook his head and leaned against her, hiding his face in her shoulder. Isabelle wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly. Neither of them said anything for several minutes.

 

“We’ll both catch a cold if we stay out here much longer,” Isabelle whispered, rubbing his back. “How about we go back to the castle? Get ourselves some hot chocolate and talk?”

 

“I don’t want to talk.”

 

“Then we don’t have to, but you don’t look like you should be alone right now.” Isabelle stood up and reached a hand out towards him. He accepted her hand and let himself be led back to the castle.

 

Alec didn’t see Magnus at dinner that night. He left during dessert and spotted Raphael heading towards the dungeons with a plate of food in his hands. He jogged over to him. “Raphael!”

 

“What do you want, Lightwood?” He sneered, glaring at Alec. He knew Raphael disliked his family, but Alec also knew he was one of Magnus’ closest friends.

 

“Is that for Magnus? I didn’t see him at dinner tonight.”

 

“What do you care?”

 

“I just want to make sure he was okay.”

 

“He’ll be fine. This isn’t the first time he’s had his heart broken.” Raphael started back towards the dungeons, leaving Alec standing there in shock.

 

\-------------------------------------------  
“Meliorn said there’s a snowball fight happening outside, want to go join in?”

 

“Too much homework.”

 

“Do you really have too much homework? Or are you still upset over Bane?”

 

Alec looked up from his essay. “Excuse me?”

 

“The entire school has been buzzing about you running off after Magnus kissed you.”

 

“I’m not upset over that, and in case you forgot, sixth years has more homework than fifth years, Jace.”

 

Jace fell silent and Alec was able to write a few more lines before he heard his brother say, “You smiled more in those few weeks that he was tutoring you then you have in years.”

 

Alec looked back up. “What’s your point?”

 

“He obviously makes you happy.”

 

“It doesn't matter, Jace,” Alec said. “I have much more important things to focus on, like schoolwork.”

 

“And trying to single handedly bring honor back to the Lightwood name?”

 

“That’s not-I am not-” Alec took a deep breath. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“So you don’t think nobody could ever love you because you’re a Lightwood?” Jace said, and Alec opened his mouth but Jace held up his hand. “No, you need to hear this Alec. You seem so desperate to not only please them, but to make everyone see the Lightwoods differently. Robert and Maryse made their mistakes, but they are not ours to fix.” Jace reached out and placed his hand over Alec’s, giving it a squeeze. “You’re not just my best friend, Alec, you’re my brother and I love you, which is why I can’t sit back and continue to watch you shut yourself away. I just want to see you happy.”

 

Alec pulled his hand away. "I've set a path for my life, and I'm happy with that path."

 

"I'm not saying being an Auror isn't the right choice for you, I'm telling you that shutting everyone out is." Jace sighed and going quiet for a moment. "Isabelle and I worry about you. We all worry about you, Alec."

 

"I'm fine."

 

Jace shook his head and stood up. "No, you're not." He grabbed his bag and started to pack his things away. "I'm going outside."

 

Alec watched Jace walk away before trying to go back to his homework, but found it hard to focus. He sat back with a sigh, looking around the nearly empty library. He got up, deciding that he needed a break. As he walked, he couldn't help but think about everything Jace had said. He knew his brother was right, but there was still a part of him that was terrified.

 

Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t hear the voices right away. He rounded the corner to see Magnus with his back against the wall and his arms crossed over his chest. Camille was standing just a little too close to him. Neither of them seemed to have noticed him, so he walked back around the corner to listen.

 

“I told you it wouldn’t work out,” Camille said, fingers pressing into Magnus’ hips as she stepped closer and looked up at him. Alec couldn’t see her face, but Magnus looked furious. “And that cruel little game of his to make you fall for him just so he could reject you.”

 

“The only person playing games with people is you, Camille,” Magnus growled, pushing her away. “Why are you even here?”

 

“You looked so sad, I thought you would like some company.”

 

“No.”

 

“You’re wasting your time with him, you know. He’s a Lightwood, and we all know that the only person a Lightwood cares about is themself.”

 

“Nope, that’s just you,” Magnus said, pushing his way passed her and grabbing his bag off the floor. “I told you that I was done with you, Camille, and I meant it.”

 

“You say that now, but you’ll be back. You always come back.”

 

“Not this time!”

 

Magnus walked away and Alec jumped behind a statue just before the Ravenclaw turned the corner. He looked angry and upset, and even though Alec was still trying to figure out his own feelings, he felt drawn to him.

 

He stepped out from behind the statue. “Magnus?”

 

Magnus whipped around, ready to snap when he saw Alec. His eyes softened for a moment before he stood up a little straighter and gave Alec a guarded look. “Can I help you with something?”

 

Alec stood there for a moment, fiddling with the strap of his bag and looking around the hall. He looked at Magnus again. “I uh-I didn’t mean to, but I overheard what happened.”

 

“Congratulations,” Magnus said, before turning away. “Now excuse me, but I have an essay to write.”

 

“Wait!” Alec said, walking forward and reaching a hand out. He hesitated for a moment before dropping his hand back to his side. “Can we talk? Please?”

 

Magnus sighed and turned back around. “Will this take long? I have important things to attend to and I don’t think there’s much for us to talk about.”

 

Alec cast his gaze to the ground again. When he spoke, it was barely a whisper. “Camille is right. You are wasting your time on me.” He didn’t dare look up. “Not because of-of what I feel for you, but-but because I’m a Lightwood.”

 

“Alexander.”

 

Alec closed his eyes and took a shaky breath before looking up again. “I like you, Magnus. I like you a lot. But I am a Lightwood. My parents were Circle members.” He shook his head and looked away again. “My siblings, they keep telling me that we’re not our parents, but that doesn’t stop the way people look at us. I’m the son of traitors, and it’s hard for people to look past that.”

 

“I did.”

 

Alec met Magnus’ gaze. “Why?”

 

“Because your siblings are right,” Magnus replied, sitting down on a bench and patting the spot next to him. He waited for Alec to sit down before continuing. “I know what you’re going through. You think you’re not good enough for anyone because of who your family is. I went through that myself and I’m going to tell you something that no one besides Ragnor knows about me.”

 

“Magnus, you don’t have to.”

 

“I do, because you need to hear it.” Magnus took a deep breath before saying, “My father, my real father, was a dark wizard. That’s why I was orphaned.”

 

Alec sat there in shock for a long moment. “Your father was a dark wizard?”

 

Magnus nodded. “And yours were Circle members. My point is, Alec, that’s our parents’ mistakes don’t define who we are. We make our own paths in life.”

 

Alec looked down at the ground and was silent for several minutes. Finally, he looked up at Magnus. “I’m sorry, Magnus. I shouldn’t have ran, but I was scared and I didn’t believe anyone could love me.”

 

“It’s okay.”

 

“It’s not okay,” Alec said. “And you have every right to be mad at me.”

 

“I was never mad, I was just upset.”

 

“Are you still upset?”

 

“That depends, Alec, are we pretending it never happened?”

 

Alec took a deep breath. “I like you, Magnus, and I’ve really, really missed spending time with you.”

 

Magnus smiled. “I’ve missed it too.”

 

“Do you think we could go back to making potions together? Or anything really. I just like being around you.”

 

“How you meet me in the greenhouse tomorrow? A little birdie told me that you love Herbology.”

 

Alec nodded. “Yeah, I do.” He smiled before leaning over and pressing a quick kiss to Magnus’ cheek. The Ravenclaw looked at him in shock for a moment before Alec pointed above their heads where someone had hung mistletoe. Magnus stared at it for a moment before he started to laugh. Alec couldn’t help but to join in.

 

After they had calmed down, Alec stood up and reached a hand out towards Magnus. "Would you like to take a walk outside with me? Jace told me that there's a snowball fight happening."

 

Magnus nodded and accepted Alec's hand. "I would love too."

 

It seemed like nearly the whole school was outside, including several teachers. He could see Ragnor and Caterina hiding behind a tree, throwing snowballs at anyone who got too close. Magnus pulled Alec towards Isabelle who turned around, dropping the snowball when she spotted them. She started to grin, wrapping her arms around both of them. "Well, it's about time!"

 

A snowball hit Alec in the back of the head and he turned around to see Jace and Simon. Jace waved at him before jumping behind Simon as Alec scooped up some snow and threw it at him. More snow hit him and he turned around to see Magnus giggling. "Magnus!"

 

"I'm sorry, darling," Magnus said before taking off. Alec ran after him, the two of them laughing as they chased each other.


End file.
